A New Definition To The Word Fresh
by skylaralford
Summary: We all know (and love) the infamous Fresh Prince, but what happens when Bel-Air meets the unexpected? Find out what lives are like when Will becomes the son, leaving the role of 'cousin' open. Will the Banks family and the rest of Bel-Air get along with their new guest in town? Or will they send him packing?
The banks family sits patiently as they wait for their new house guest to arrive.

"Oh my gosh daddy, do I really need to be here for this?" mumbles Hilary.

"Yes Hilary, you do. We all need to be supportive and welcome your cousin with open arms," replies Uncle Phil.

There is a knock on the door.

"Ugh, finally," says Hilary.

The family waits as Uncle Phil opens the door.

"Hello everyone, I'm Carlton!" he says.

"Hi Carlton! It is so nice to see you!" Aunt Vivian says as she gives him a big hug.

"Hi," Ashley says rather shy.

"Yo, what's up man?" says Will.

"Hilary…" mumbles Uncle Phil.

"Hey…can I go now daddy? I have a mani/pedi in the morning and I need to get to bed."

"I suppose, but can you show Carlton to his room first?"

"Ugh, do I have to?"

"I'll do it pops. Come with me," says Will.

Will and Carlton head upstairs.

"Ight man, this is your room," says Will.

"Wow! This is Awesome!" Carlton responds.

"Yeahhh, we got the hook up here. I'm going to get some sleep though. Just let me know if you need anything."

"Okay, thanks William."

"Yo, it's Will."

"My apologies…hey Will."

"What?"

"How close is the nearest library?"

The next day, the family meets in the kitchen for breakfast. They see Carlton, who is already seated at the table.

"Good morning Carlton! You're up awfully early," says Aunt Vivian.

"The early bird eats the worm!" responds Carlton.

"It is wayyy too early for this," Hilary says as she rolls her eyes and takes a seat at the table.

"I've been helping Geoffrey make breakfast!" says Carlton.

"And if by helping you mean hovering over me while also giving me a history lesson dating back to 1952 for the last hour, then yes that sounds about right," mumbles Geoffrey.

"Good morning G," says Will as he laughs and takes a seat at the table.

The rest of the family take a seat at the table.

"Will, would you please say grace?" Uncle Phil asks.

"Of course pops," Will responds.

"Dear Lord, thank you for this amazing food my man G made on this fine morning. Thank you for all the beautiful hunnies that—

"Um…Carlton, how about you do us the honor of saying grace, would you?" Aunt Vivian asks.

"My pleasure," Carlton responds.

"Dear Lord, thank you for allowing us to be alive on this beautiful morning. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to get to know this amazing family of mine. Thank you for blessing us with a roof over our heads, clothes on our backs, and this fine food here in front of us. In Jesus name we pray, Amen."

"Amen," everyone says.

Will rolls his eyes.

"Let's eat ya'll!" Will says.

After breakfast it is time for everyone to start their day.

"Alright, I'm off to my mani/pedi!" Hilary says.

"What about school?" says Uncle Phil.

"Um…my class got cancelled," she says as she runs out the door.

"I have to catch the bus," Ashley says as she kisses Uncle Phil and Aunt Vivian on the cheek.

"Ight, I'm out," Will says.

"Wait, you are taking Carlton with you right? I mean, it is his first day," Aunt Vivian says.

"Uhhh… about that. You see, I have a routine ya know. I call it my "me time", or should I say "we time"," he says as he giggles.

"Okay, well whatever it is that you have planned you can either include Carlton or make other arrangements."

Will thinks about it for all of .2 seconds.

"I'll make other arrangements…Come on Carlton, we're going to be late."

"Will…" Carlton whispers.

"Shhh…" Will replies.

"Will…"

"SHHH…if you're gonna roll with me you need to sit back, keep your mouth shut, and stop messin' up my game."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you! I think that girl over there is eyeing you."

"Where?"

Carlton points.

"Ohhh, wow. She is definitely a hunny!"

The girl smiles and starts heading toward them.

"Oh my gosh. She's coming over here. Oh my gosh. What do we do?!" Carlton says.

"Yo, just act natural," Will replies.

Carlton throws himself up against the wall, and strikes a pose in an attempt to look 'natural'.

"My hands are sweating," Carlton says.

"Chill!" Will responds.

As the girl gets closer…

"Aye, what up gi—" Will begins to say until he realizes that the girl wasn't looking at him.

"Hi there," the girl says flirtatiously.

"Uh, h-h-hi. I'm um…um…"

"CARLTON," Will says.

"Yes, Carlton. I'm Carlton."

"Well Carlton, I'm Veronica. Are you busy right now?" she asks.

"Um, I was just going to head to the library."

"Can I join you?" she asks.

"Yeah…Yeah sure," Carlton responds with a huge smile on his face.

The two walk away, leaving Will standing alone with his jaw on the floor.

Carlton and Veronica walk into the library.

"So, Carlton…you just moved here?" she asks.

"Yes, from Beverly Hills. I'm staying with my cousin William—I mean, Will, and his family," Carlton responds.

"Oh, that's cool. So why did you leave Beverly Hills?"

"Well, you see, I got into a bit of a tussle with a couple of guys back at home and—"

"OH MY GOSH. You fought a whole group of guys?! What was it like a gang or something? Or do they even have gangs in Beverly Hills?

"No, no it's not like that I—"

Veronica starts waving a large group of her friends over.

"Girls, you have to meet Carlton. He's new here," she says.

"Oh wow, he's cute!" they respond.

"I know, right? He's Will's cousin from Beverly Hills. He moved here because he beat up a bunch of gang members back at home. It's probably part of his probation or something," Veronica says as she grabs ahold of Carlton's hand.

"Well, no…actually what happened was—"

"Wow! Cute, smart, AND a bad boy? Now he's the total package," the girls say.

"Why thank you! You know, it wasn't easy…but those guys got what was coming to them. Now, I'm normally a lover, not a fighter. However, in this case I had to do what I had to do," Carlton says with a smug look on his face.

A man fights his way through the crowd of girls, making his way to Carlton.

"Aye, what's up man? I'm Jazz," he says.

"Jazz, this is Carlton! He moved here from Bev—" Veronica begins to say.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… Carlton, it's nice to meet you, blah, blah, blah. Can we skip the pleasantries? I need to talk to you over here for a minute," Jazz says.

"Yeah, sure…"

"So, uh… What's your secret?"

"What secret? I'm not sure what you mean."

"The ladies bro! How in the hell are you new here and got this many hunnies surrounding you?! Not to mention, no offense, you're kinda nerdy man."

"To be honest, I've been asking myself that same question for the last ten minutes…"

"Yo, whatever it is that you're doing, it's working. Come with me. There's someone I want you to meet."

Will is standing at his locker when he is approached by a group of his friends.

"Aye Will, we want you to meet someone. He's cool as hell," says Jazz.

Will looks over and is shocked at what he sees.

"Yeah, okay jokes over," Will says.

"What?" responds Jazz.

"That's my cousin. Obviously I know you're kidding…"

"Whattt. This is your cousin?! Dude's got mad game Will. You should've seen him at the library, I mean, girls were FLOCKING. I think it's that whole nerdy thing he has goin' on. Apparently girls like that."

"You can't be serious right now," Will says.

"Nah, for real. We've been tryin' to come up with a name for him. What do you think about 'The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'? It's catchy right?!

"Unbelievable."

Will slams his locker shut and walks away.

Carlton walks away with Veronica on his arm, and the guys following behind.


End file.
